


your eyes look like coming home (everything has changed)

by solosnaboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And it changes everything, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Mentions of Pregnancy, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Reylo babies, The Force Ships It, rey sees her and ben’s future in the cave, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosnaboo/pseuds/solosnaboo
Summary: ‘Let me see them. My Family. Please.’Behind the facade, Rey saw a shadowy figure start to approach. Her breath stuttered as the veil began to clear, like ice slowly melting, to reveal a familiar face. Yet somehow, he seemed different.~Based on the twitter prompt: TLJ Rey’s force vision shows her future with Ben. She sees them together in a little cottage on Naboo with children. Rey, overwhelmed by what she has seen, flees in search of Ben to tell him what she has seen and to end the fighting so that vision can come true.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	your eyes look like coming home (everything has changed)

Rey gasped as her head broke above the surface of the murky water beneath her. Attempting to quell her panic, she pushed through the depths until her hand shot up and grasped the rocky surface before her. She hauled her body up to stand before the rugged cave, taking in the familiar sight. She had seen it so often on cold nights in the Jakku desert. She thought about when she’d last seen it, when the man standing beside her had pulled images of an ocean and an island from her head.  
_At night. Desperate to sleep._

Frustrated, Rey pushed Kylo’s words from that day out of her mind, instead focusing on the reflections before her. She took tentative steps towards the gloomy, fractured surface, inspecting the way the numerous figures became clearer as she got closer. She reached her hand out, her fingertips barely grazing the cold expanse when her perspective shifted.  
Suddenly Rey could see countless images of herself, mirroring her own movements in front of her. As she began to turn, she heard a voice whisper. _Rey_.

She turned all the way around, seeing more reflections of herself stretching out into the distance. She felt fear begin to bubble inside her chest, and put her mind to what Skywalker had taught her. She focused, pushing down the emotions that had been pulsing through her, and felt an overwhelming sense of purpose. Her vision rushed forward, and once again she faced the dark, fractured surface. Somewhere deep inside of her, Rey felt a strong pull towards it, as if it held a secret, or perhaps an unknown truth. She took a deep breath and reached out in front of her, touching the cloudy plane. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

‘Let me see them. My Family. Please.’

Behind the facade, Rey saw a shadowy figure start to approach. Her breath stuttered as the veil began to clear, like ice slowly melting, to reveal a familiar face. Yet somehow, he seemed different.

His dark waves were longer, framing his face more, with a few grey strands scattered around his head, and the dark circles under his now bright eyes had faded. His plush lips were tilted up slightly, showing the beginnings of a smile she’d never seen before, prominent dimples lying at either side of it. More moles and freckles peppered his face, and he looked more tanned, slightly older. He wasn’t in his stiff, black robes, instead wearing looser dark trousers and a cream shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned slightly at the top to reveal a sliver of his wide chest.

Rey looked back up to his eyes and found they weren’t focused on her, instead gazing behind her, past her shoulder. As she turned to look, she noticed she wasn’t in the cave anymore, instead she was surrounded by light stone, vines winding around the walls beside her, flowering in blossoms and colours she had never seen before. She turned her head to inspect the stunning building, feeling a salty breeze pass through her hair. A large body of water stretched out beyond the stone balcony in front of her, green mountains and trees breaking up the sunlight in the distance. The sun was beginning to set, and bright rays bounced off the surface of the water, casting shadows behind the large trees framing the balcony.

‘Papa!’ a small voice shouted, and Rey spun around to see a young girl with wild, dark curls racing down the marble steps towards Kylo. She giggled as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around, both of them beaming and laughing at each other. The girl was adorned in a loose purple gown that swished around her ankles, and as Rey looked closer, she could see the girl had bright green eyes that shone up at Kylo, almost like Rey’s.

‘Where’s your mother, my sweet?’ Kylo muttered to the child in a softer tone than Rey had ever heard uttered from his lips. Rey felt a slight stab in her chest at the mention of the child’s mother, but chose not to think about what might have caused that reaction.

‘She said she was bringing Tai out to the courtyard.’

Rey turned as she heard footsteps behind her and froze, drawing in a short gasp. Walking down the marble stairs, she saw herself, older and more put together, in a long cream gown, the low bust and sleeves embroidered with shining pearls. Her hair was longer and fell down her bare shoulders in delicate waves, and there was a swell to her stomach underneath the light material. A young boy with light brown, wavy hair and those same green eyes was clutching her hand and walking alongside her down the steps, both of them smiling over at Kylo.

Rey struggled to breath as she watched herself walk over to the man and press a delicate kiss to his lips, before bending down and leaving a kiss on the head of the small girl in his arms. Kylo bent down and set the girls feet on the ground, looking over at the boy.

‘Go play in the gardens, and keep an eye on Hannah.’

He spoke softly to the child, pressing a palm to his cheek. The boy nodded, and threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, squeezing as the man wrapped his hands around the child’s back. Then the boy hurried off towards a path running along the side of the large building, the young girl in tow.

Kylo stood back up and turned to face Rey’s older counterpart, stepping closer to her and pressing his lips to hers. Her fingers threaded through his hair as they kissed, his hands moving to rest at her waist. They broke apart and smiled up at one another, the lake calmly moving below the balcony beside them. Kylo moved his arms forward and let his palms sit against her swollen belly, the older Rey looking down and smiling even wider.

‘Ben, feel. She’s moving.’

Rey felt tears swell in her eyes as she watched the two smiling at one another, love and adoration shining in their eyes. As Kylo moved his arms around and began to lift his Rey, the vision warped and faded around her, the echoes of her own laughter quickly fading away and leaving her standing alone in the cave.

Rey struggled to catch her breath as the reality of what she had seen sank into her. It wasn’t a trick that the force was showing her, she could feel deep inside her, it was her future. She knew she should feel scared, or angry, but she didn’t, because she knew that what she had seen felt right. She knew down to her bones, that seeing Ben smiling down at her like that and kissing her with so much love in his eyes was everything she wanted from her future. She had felt his mix of emotions towards her through their bond when they spoke, felt his sympathy and want for her.  
She didn’t know where they were, or even what system they had been in, but she knew that for this future to happen, she had to go to Ben, had to show him what she’d seen.  
~

Rey raced towards the Falcon, ignoring Skywalker’s cries of question behind her. Ben had told her the truth about what Luke had done, how he had tried to kill him, and she had felt in the bond the truth and hurt behind his words. With this future before her, she knew that she would have time to reconcile with Skywalker after, but first, she needed to get to Ben. She climbed aboard the entrance to the freighter and hit the button to shut the bay doors, shouting to Chewie to start up the ship. She rushed to the back quarters, grabbing a new tunic to change into from her wet clothes when the atmosphere around her began to warp, the sounds of the Falcon fading away as she felt the bond opening.

‘Ben,’ Rey gasped, anticipation clear in her voice. His brow furrowed at the name and confusion painted his face.  
‘Ben, I’m coming to you.’  
‘What are y-’  
‘I’m coming to your ship. I saw something, the force, it showed me, Ben, you need to see.’  
‘Rey, it’s not safe. Snoke-’  
‘I don’t care about Snoke. No more masters, Ben. We have to end this together.’  
He stared back at her, searching her face for signs that she was lying, but he found none. Disbelief painted his features, but underneath it all, Rey could see hope.  
‘Ben, you’re not alone.’ She whispered, praying he could feel how much she meant it.  
‘I-’ He took a shaky breath, looking down at her with wonder in his eyes like she had hung the stars.  
‘Neither are you.’ He muttered.

Rey felt a tug at her heart and apprehensively reached her hand out towards him. Ben’s hand was shaking, but he pushed it forward to meet hers in the middle. Rey didn’t know what to expect, but as she gently touched her fingertips against his, she felt a jolt of unfamiliar emotions pulse through her. She felt anger and grief, conflict and despair at the surface, but underneath it all, trying to push through, there was hope, adoration, awe, all towards her. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw shock on Ben’s face, knowing he was feeling all of the emotions she felt towards him too. The bond around her started to twist and distort, the sounds of the Falcon beginning to filter back in as she looked around her to watch it fading.

‘Rey.’ Ben pulled her attention back to him.  
‘Please be careful’. He uttered as the feeling of his fingers against hers faded away.  
‘I will!’ She called back, not knowing if he heard her or not. She hoped he did, hoped he felt reassured that she would be alright, that she would find her way to him safely.

Chewie had plugged in the coordinates of the Resistance from her tracking beacon and set off into hyperspace, ready to bring them back after delivering Rey to Snoke’s ship. Rey hurried to change into her dry robes and strapped the hilt of Luke’s lightsaber onto her hip, setting her destination, the First Order Supremacy, into the escape pod. Climbing in, she called to Chewie.

‘As soon as I launch, jump back out of range. Stay there until you get my signal to rendezvous.’

She sat down in the pod and pulled out the saber, pushing in the last few settings.

‘If you see Finn before I do, tell him…’  
_That when you come back, the resistance will be one person stronger?_ Chewie growled.  
‘Yeah, perfect. Tell him that.’

Rey smiled, before taking a deep breath and pushing herself down until she was lying flat, staring up through the transparisteel at the ceiling of the Falcon, clutching Luke’s saber at her chest. Chewie closed the pod and jumped out of hyperspace, directly in front of the Supremacy.

Rey felt a jolt as the pod sped towards the docking bay, suddenly bumping roughly and landing as she stared up into the dark. The roof of the pod opened with a whir, and Rey whipped her head to the side to look out, the smoke clearing to unveil Ben standing above her. His face was hard, and she could feel through their bond regret pulsing through him.

She took a shuddering breath as he stepped aside to reveal two Stormtroopers moving towards her, holding cuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the first chapter of my first ever reylo fic??? thank you so much to the naboo gc for being so encouraging and kind, i love you guys so much!!!!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/solosnaboo


End file.
